1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for alerting a fisherman that a fish has struck on the fishing line and, more particularly, to a fish strike alert that senses a change of tension in the fishing line due to the fish strike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are certain styles of fishing in which a fishing pole remains in a sedentary position or static position during times before a fish strikes at the line. After the fish strikes, the pole flexes, and the fishing line tightens. In such a style of fishing, a fisherman often stands or sits away from the fishing pole until such time as when a fish strikes. When the fisherman is some distance from the fishing pole, it may be difficult for the fisherman to first notice when a strike occurs. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices for alerting a fisherman when a fish strike occurs, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,489; 4,466,211; 5,063,373; 5,163,244; and 5,216,831. More specifically, of the patents cited above, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,489, 4,466,211, 5,063,373, and 5,163,244 disclose fisherman alert devices that are connected to the fishing pole. As such, relatively complex elements are required to connect the respective devices to a fishing pole. In this respect, it would be desirable for a fish strike alert to be free of complex connecting elements for connecting a fish strike alert to a fishing pole. Some of the above-cited patents disclose electrically powered devices. Some of the above-cited patents disclose devices that have mechanisms that employ an number of moving parts. To avoid complexity and expense, it would be desirable for a fish strike alert device to be free of electrical components. Also, it would be desirable if a fish strike alert device did not have any moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,831 discloses a removable, reusable fish strike alert that attaches to a fishing line, not a fishing pole. In this device, resilient elements are stretched to permit the device to clamp onto the fishing line. Apparently, motion of the device along the fishing line can visually alert a fisherman that a fish has struck on the line. One result of using this device is that, on a rod and reel apparatus, after a fish has struck, the device may be caught in a ferrule on a fishing rod. Another result of using this device is that, after a fish has struck, the fishing line may move rapidly through the clamped-on device, and a great deal of friction can cause large, harmful heat build up. In these respects, it would be desirable for a fish strike alert that is associated with a fishing line before a fish strikes to disengage from the fishing line after a fish strikes. That is, the ideal fish strike alert should be substantially non-intrusive--after it does its job of alerting the fisherman to a possible strike, it no longer needs to be considered by the fisherman while in the process of setting a hook or fighting and landing a fish.
Still other features would be desirable in a fishing strike indicator apparatus. Because a fish strike alert is employed near water, it would be desirable for a fish strike alert to be able to float on water if the device inadvertently falls into the water. Aside from providing a visual signal as to the occurrence of a fish strike, it would be desirable if a fish strike alert also could provide an audible signal.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use fishing strike indicator devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fishing strike indicator apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is non-intrusive, i.e. it is free of complex connecting elements for connecting a fish strike alert to a fishing pole; (2) is free of electrical components; (3) does not require the use of moving parts; (4) is associated with a fishing line before a fish strikes and disengages from the fishing line after a fish strikes; (5) able to float on water if the device inadvertently falls into the water; and (6) can provide an audible signal in addition to a visual signal, (7) can permit the fisherman to be in a desired location than would otherwise be possible, e.g. the fisherman does not have to constantly watch his line--he can face away from the sun or the wind as long as his fishing pole remains in his peripheral field of awareness, (8) it takes a relatively brief period of time to reset the fish strike alert for the next fishing cycle. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fishing strike indicator apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.